worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Mortar Team
Armed with their innovative exploding shells, the stalwart Mortar Teams of Ironforge are capable of blasting apart enemy ranks from long range. These fearless dwarves are masters of explosive devices and relish in pounding fortified enemy emplacements to dust. Mortar Teams are the most popular siege units used in Warcraft III because they're faster than all the other siege units and have a fast attack rate. Mortar Teams are famous for their sound when they're spawned, "Mortar Combat". Information Learn how to use ranged units with unit control. Mortar Teams have the largest area of effect damage of all the siege units. Mortar Teams are good at killing buildings. Bring them along when you are assaulting an enemy town. Mortar Teams cannot attack air units. If you use a lot of Mortar Teams be sure to at least research the damage upgrades to make them more effective. Mortar Teams will damage your own units so be careful to prevent them from killing your own army. Mortar Teams can be used to clear away trees. Mortar Teams are the only ranged seige units in the game that aren't mechanical, so you can cast invisiblility on them, run them into the back of an enemy base with a couple sorcresses, and when the enemy comes back to kill the Mortar teams, cast invisiblility and run away! Also you can cast spells like Innerfire on them too, which can help a lot in team games. Beware though, this can be used against you, with spells like Storm Bolt and Polymorph which affect non-mechanical units too. Upgrades ;Flare :Launches a Dwarven flare above a target point, which reveals that area for 15 seconds. Reveals invisible units. :;Flare Information ::You can cast an unlimited amount of Flares but there is a 120 sec. cooldown before you can cast another Flare. ---- ;Fragmentation Shards (Passive) :Uses fragmentation mortars to increase damage dealt to Unarmored and Medium armor units. :;Fragmentation Shards Information ::Data: :::Full Damage Radius: 10 Half Damage Radius: 27.5, Quarter Damage Radius: 25 :::Full Damage Amount: 25 , Half Damage Amount: 18, Quarter Damage Amount: 12 ---- ;Black Gunpowder :Increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Refined Gunpowder ::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Imbued Gunpowder :::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: ---- ;Studded Leather Armor :Increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :;Reinforced Leather Armor ::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :: ::;Dragonhide Leather Armor :::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. :: See also *Warcraft III Mortar Team quotes In World of Warcraft In Dun Morogh, there is a mortar team practicing their shooting. It is made up of Angus and Shorty. Trivia *The Mortar Team shouts "Mortar Combat!" after being trained. This can actually be a pun to the fighting series, "Mortal Kombat". Kategooria:Dwarves